


Две головы - хорошо, а четыре - перебор

by Mozilla



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor, M/M, Paranormal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда просто нужна одна маленькая подсказка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Две головы - хорошо, а четыре - перебор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-14 для команды Баффиверса.

Обычно все так и начиналось. Спайк находил приключения себе на задницу, а разбирался с ними Ангел. От века, города и прочих мелочей эта закономерность никак не менялась.

Поскольку это было неизбежно с того самого момента, как Спайк призраком материализовался у него в кабинете, то Ангел был даже рад, что это наконец случилось.   
Оставалось понять, что «это» и как «это» убрать.

– О, кровавый ад! – дурацкая присказка, произнесенная хором, казалась еще более дурацкой.

А перед Ангелом стояло два Спайка. Он даже усомнился на секунду в том, что действительно заслужил такое наказание. Кажется, он переплачивает за свои грехи.

Рядом послышался тяжелый вздох, и Ангел перевел взгляд на… Ангела. Да, в этот раз он тоже не остался без приключений. Хотя это и к лучшему. Он и с одним-то Спайком с трудом справлялся. Для того чтобы уследить за двумя, помощь ему точно не помешает.

– Он мне не нравится, – заявил один из Спайков, ткнув в другого пальцем. – Я его убью.

Его двойник пожал плечами и без разговоров врезал Спайку в челюсть.

На этот раз Ангел и сам не удержался от тяжелого вздоха и ощутил на себе сочувствующий взгляд своего двойника. Видимо, их со Спайком обычная схема отношений не зависела не только от века и города, но и от измерения.

***

– И что ты с ним сделал? – они со вторым Ангелом уже растащили Спайков и рассадили их по разным углам, а сами рассматривали причину всего произошедшего – небольшой гладкий серый камень.

– Уронил, – Спайк задумчиво провел языком по зубам, а потом сплюнул один из них на пол.

– Зачем? – продолжил допрос Ангел.

– Ты сам сказал, что нечего кидать на твой стол всякий мусор.

– У меня такой же на столе лежал, – сообщил второй Ангел. – И мы его тоже уронили на пол только что. И нас сразу сюда и выкинуло.

– Вы настолько одинаково унылы, что я скоро перестану вас различать, – один из Спайков скривился. – Повяжите себе, что ли, какие-нибудь разноцветные ленточки на шею.

– Я тебе сейчас повяжу ленточку на шею и затяну потуже, – пообещал Ангел, оскалившись.

– Это мой, – сказал второй Ангел. – Я его дома сам задушу.

– Гениальная идея, особенно учитывая, что мы не дышим, – Спайк закатил глаза и обратился к своему двойнику: – Я смотрю, твой Ангел тоже тупой.

– Он не тупой, – внезапно возразил тот. – Просто… глуповатый.

– Молчать! – хором рыкнули Ангелы, показывая клыки.

– Так, – Ангел взял себя в руки. – Это, скорее всего, телепорт. То-то мы этих демонов никак поймать не могли, они все время исчезали в последний момент. Теперь надо понять, как он работает.

Он взял камень в руки и бросил на пол. Ничего не произошло. Спайки заржали.

– Может, вспомним, что мы делали в тот момент, когда переместились? – второй Ангел проигнорировал смех.

– Мы ругались, – сказал Спайк. – Как обычно.

– А мы трахались, – усмехнулся второй. – Тоже как обычно.

На несколько секунд в кабинете повисла тишина.

– А я говорил, что он мне не нравится, – Спайк уставился на Ангела. – Я говорил, что надо их убить. Нет, надо разобраться, надо вернуть всех по местам, бла-бла-бла.

– Да ты просто завидуешь, – ухмыльнулся второй.

– Ну все, – Спайк с места рванул в сторону двойника, на ходу оборачиваясь.

Ангел, впавший в ступор от прозвучавших откровений и, главным образом, от того, что его двойник их не опроверг, наконец пришел в себя. Он кинулся оттаскивать Спайка, который, кажется, теперь был абсолютно серьезно настроен на убийство. Второй Ангел удерживал своего, тоже полностью обратившегося Спайка.

Кто из них в этой свалке умудрился задеть телепорт, оказалось непонятно. Но камень отскочил к стене, врезался в нее с громким стуком, полыхнуло зеленым, и в кабинете стало на одного Спайка и одного Ангела меньше.

– Только не говори, что надо было просто подраться, чтобы все вернулось, как было, – проворчал Спайк. – Это слишком тупо.

– Скорее всего, просто кончилось время действия, – ответил Ангел.

Они замолчали. Ангел раздумывал, сколько времени Спайк еще будет делать вид, что не замечает, в какой позе они лежат на полу. Он, как всегда, его недооценил.

– Ты долго еще тупить будешь? – Спайк приподнял бровь. – Тебе уже прямым текстом объяснили, что надо делать вместо того, чтобы ругаться, а ты все…

Целуя Спайка, Ангел понял, что такой способ его заткнуть теперь будет у него любимым. Тем более, что он оказался самым действенным. Не то чтобы Спайк совсем замолчал, но его стоны нравились Ангелу намного больше слов. В данный момент ему вообще в Спайке нравилось практически все. И его рваная футболка, которую оказалось совсем не сложно и не жалко дорвать окончательно, чтобы добраться до бледной кожи. И его шея, которую Спайк спокойно подставлял под укус. И его кровь, которую можно было слизывать, дурея от запаха и вкуса на языке. И то, как Спайк сам стащил свои джинсы, чтобы шире развести ноги. И то, как он невнятно ругался то ли на французском, то ли на итальянском языке, когда Ангел глубокими толчками входил в него. И его задница, которую не хотелось выпускать из рук. И то, как он быстро и сильно дрочил себе, задевая костяшками пальцев живот Ангела. И то, как у него закатились глаза, когда он кончил.

Слезать со Спайка не хотелось даже после оргазма. Ангел только слегка сдвинулся вниз, чтобы удобнее устроить голову на его груди.

– Скажи, почему мы не сделали этого еще сто лет назад? – голос Спайка звучал задумчиво.

Это был интересный вопрос. И Ангел решил, что обязательно подумает над этим. Например, завтра. А сейчас он лучше сдвинется вниз еще чуть-чуть, так, чтобы добраться до члена Спайка. Сегодня это ему было намного интереснее.

* * *

– Сколько еще осталось? – Спайк удовлетворенно свернул экран, на котором Ангел увлеченно вылизывал его двойнику член.

– Еще двести сорок шесть измерений, – его Ангел вычеркнул из списка то, в котором они побывали только что.

– Отлично, почти половину сделали. Какие мы везде придурки, – Спайк вздохнул.

– Ничего. Им всем просто нужна одна маленькая подсказка, – Ангел подбросил на руке небольшой серый камешек. – И мы ее даем.


End file.
